What would you do: Sesshomaru and Kagura style
by dragon.tears.of.sorrow
Summary: This is about the song what would you do by City High putting Sesshomru in the guys spot and Kagura in the poor girl.....kinda sad but cute to.


Ok disclaimer- i don't own Kagura or Sesshy and I don't own this song "What would you do" It's by City High. It's a sad song but the story gets happy at the end!

_

* * *

__Boys and Girls wanna hear a true story?  
Saturday night was at this real wild party  
They had the liquor overflowing the cup  
About 5 or 6 strippers trying to work for a buck_

Sesshomaru walked into a party with some of his friends to celebrate that his new company finally broke through dept and is starting to make some money. He got a few drinks and sat down and watched some of the girls. Then he saw some one he knew from a long time ago, his old friend Kagura. He hadn't seen her since around middle school. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out side.

_And I took one girl outside with me  
Her name was Lonnie she went to Junior High with me  
And said why you up in there dancing for cash? I guess a whole lot has changed since I seen you last_

Sesshomaru asked, "Kagura what are you doing here? You're a stripper now? How could you do this to your self?" Kagura looked up at Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes.

_She said..._

_What would you do if your son was at home  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor 'cause he's hungry  
And the only way to feed him is to sleep wit a man for a little bit of money  
And his daddy's gone  
Somewhere smoking rock now  
In and out of lock down  
I ain't got a job now  
So for you this is just a good time  
But for me this is what I call life, mmmm_

"Sesshomaru I got pregnant at 15, my family wanted nothing to do with me, the father left and I have no clue where he is, and this is the only job I could find." Tears started falling from Kagura's eyes. Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he herd, in junior high she was so smart, she had all A's and she was still loved by all the guys. And now look at her; she has to strip for food.

_Girl you ain't the only one with a baby  
Thats no excuse to be living all crazy  
Then she looked me right square in the eye  
And said, 'Everyday I wake up hoping to die'  
She said nigga I know about pain cause  
Me and my sista' ran away so my daddy couldn't rape us  
Before I was a teenager  
I'd been through more shit, you can't even relate to_

"Kagura you can find other jobs, I know you can. You were always smarter than that." "Do you know why I quit I didn't go to high school Sesshomaru? It's because my father kept trying to rape me and my little sister, so we had to run. I didn't even get one year of high school Sesshomaru, Where can I work?"

_What would you do if your son was at home  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor 'cause he's hungry  
And the only way to feed him is to sleep wit a man for a little bit of money  
And his daddy's gone  
Somewhere smoking rock now  
In and out of lock down  
I ain't got a job now  
So for you this is just a good time  
But for me this is what I call life, mmmm_

Sesshomaru felt sorry for his old friend and everything she's been through. But she was a mother, and doing this is horrible for her and her child. He couldn't let her keep doing this.

_Hold up...  
What would you do?  
Get up on my feet and let go of every excuse  
What would you do?  
Cuz I wouldn't want my baby, to go through what  
I went through  
C'mon, what would you do?  
Get up on my feet, stop makin tired excuses  
What would you do?  
Girl I know if my mother can do it, baby you can do it_

Then Sesshomaru remembered about what his own mother did. "Kagura I know that it's hard but you have to try, if not for your self then your baby. My mother was almost the same as you, but she got help. From friends, from distant family, from anyone."

_What would you do if your son was at home  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor 'cause he's hungry  
And the only way to feed him is to sleep wit a man for a little bit of money  
And his daddy's gone  
Somewhere smoking rock now  
In and out of lock down  
I ain't got a job now  
So for you this is just a good time  
But for me this is what I call life, mmmm_

_What would you do? if yo son was at home,  
crying all alone on the bedroom floor, cuz he's hungry  
and the only way to feed him is to sleep wit a man  
for a little bit of money, and his daddy's gone  
somewhere smokin rock now, in and out of lock_ _down,  
I aint gotta job now, so for you this is just a good time  
but for me this is what I call life_

Then Sesshomaru started thinking, what would he do if this was him. Could he blame her for what she was doing? And what about all the other girls in there, did they have a similar story to Kagura's?

_What would you do if your son was at home  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor 'cause he's hungry  
And the only way to feed him is to sleep wit a man for a little bit of money  
And his daddy's gone  
Somewhere smoking rock now  
In and out of lock down  
I ain't got a job now  
So for you this is just a good time  
But for me this is what I call life, mmmm_

Sesshomaru looked down at the now sobbing Kagura and said. "I have an extra room in my house, and I'll let you live there. All you have to do is pay for clothes and things like that for your self. And I want you to go back to school, and save up your money while working at Burger King or something while you're going to school ok?" Kagura looked up at him in total disbelief. "Are you serious Sesshomaru?" "Yes now come on" And Kagura and Sesshomaru got into his car and drove off.

**five years later**

Kagura and her son still live with Sesshomaru, only now as a family. They have one other child and one on the way. Kagura went back to school and is now in college to be a consoler to help women like she was. Everyday Kagura wakes up and goes to bed she thanks god that Sesshomaru fought her when he did, or she might have been too deep in to save. Kagura Sesshomaru lived happily ever after.


End file.
